Perfect Timing
by justmewriting
Summary: Spencer just moved. New life. New job. New everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first time writing anything like this…please let me know if I should continue on…or just go a different direction! Reviews would be nice! **_

Chapter One: Perfect Timing.

_2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks since I've moved to Chicago, and I've already…_

"Spencer!" Erika calls out from the next room.

"Yea..."

"It's 11:30…are we still going out?"

"Yea, I'm finishing up!"

Erika walks into the room, sits on Spencer's bed, and watches as Spencer finishes up her makeup. Something's on Spencer's mind, and trying to be a good roommate, Erika begins the inevitable conversation…

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's been on your mind these past couple of days? You've seemed distracted, and I know breaking up with Tyler was tough…"

"Tough for him…" Spencer says laughing and trying to deflect the real reason behind her distraction, "I had no problem letting him know that it wasn't him, it was the fact that he had a penis that broke the deal…"

Erika throws a pillow, "Hahahaha I swear you know how to let them down easy…"

"What? I said nothing serious from the beginning, but how could I turn down tickets to the movies, concerts, games, dinner?" she said sarcastically, "And besides, he was a great friend…he just, had a penis!"

"I get it! You know as your roommate, I am going to take it as my responsibility to find you a girl…a _hot_ girl. Lucky for you, my gaydar is uhhhhmazing, and by the way you've been tense, you're going to need this." She winks at Spencer as they both make their way to the door.

Spencer was new to Chicago, but Erika wasn't, and she knew all the spots they had to hit if they were going to find Spencer some action.

The visits that Spencer made before moving out after graduating college got her acquainted with the city, it was just meeting people that she wasn't great with.

Driving up to the club, Spencer's mind was still racing…

_2 weeks…damn, I should've waited longer. It was too soon, just too…._

"Can I see your id?" the bouncer said as Spencer realized she was already next in line…

"Oh yea, here…"

"Come on in."

Spencer and Erika don't even get 10 feet into the club when…

"Shit!"

Spencer looks to her left as she realizes the bartender dropping a case of beer behind the bar. Erika then grabs her arm and takes her to the other end where she spotted a couple of girls dancing, but not before Spencer notices how hot the bartender looked…._brunette, curls hanging over her black halter top…those tight jeans, those…_

"Hi I'm Samantha," says the girl she realizes is standing in front of her all of a sudden.

"Oh, uhhh hi, I'm Spencer."

"Spencer? Cute…" Samantha says, "Were you looking for someone Spencer?" noticing Spencer being distracted by something…or someone.

"Oh uh, no, no one; I don't know anyone, I…"

"She just moved here!" Erika interrupts, "And she's newly single!" winking back as Spencer, still looking for that bartender.

"Nice…me too" Samantha say smiling back.

**Awkward silence**

"So, Samantha? What do you do?" Erika says as she elbows Spencer in the ribs…

"I'll be right back…bathroom!" Spencer yells out as she walks off. Erika awkwardly smiles and follows.

"Ok, I bring you here to find a hook-up, and you're doing that distraction thing again!" Erika says walking into the crowded bathroom. "Do you even want to be here? We can leave if you…"

"Her." Spencer says acknowledging the girl at the mirror, "that's the one."

"The bartender? Did beer spill on your shoes when she dropped it?" Erika starts towards her, then being jerked back by Spencer.

"Noooooo. Look at her. She's gorgeous!" Spencer said turning around, blushing, when the bartender walks past them to walk back into the club.

"Sooo, let's go talk to her!" Erika said, following her out…again being jerked back by Spencer.

"Are you crazy? I haven't talked to a girl...in forever! And besides, she's working; she would be too busy for a conversation any way."

"So what are you going to do? Wait for her outside the bar?"

"Would that be too creepy?"

"You were seriously thinking about it?"

"Nooo, I mean, not until…whatever, let's just go get a drink."

Walking back to the bar, Spencer keeps looking for the girl of her dreams, with her nowhere in sight.

_Shit. She probably left, maybe went on break? Ugh, I missed my chance….whatever, she's probably not even gay…or if she was…couldn't be interes…_

"What are you drinking?" whispers a girl into Spencer's ear, with her hand around her waist.

"Oh, uhhh vodka tonic?"

"Sounds good," says the girl, smiling to her. "Two vodka tonics!"

Spencer, still clearly dazed and confused, realizes the bartender walking up to make the drinks…_shit. It's her! _Smiling nervously, she can't seem to direct her focus to the girl trying to pick her up, or even notice that Erika is nowhere in sight.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Spencer, my name is Spencer," trying to say it loud enough in hopes the bartender would hear.

"12 bucks." The bartender says, "Or is it going on your tab Amy?"

"Put it on my tab….I'm Amy," the girl said putting her hand out to Spencer still mesmerized by the bartender, who seemed to have noticed her too...or so Spencer hoped.

"Nice to meet you," trying to be polite, I mean the girl did buy her a drink…what else was she supposed to do?

At this point, Erika comes up, notices Spencer "wanting to be saved," and being such a good roommate, grabs her by the arm… "Hey babe! You ready?"

"Whaa? Oh, yea, if you are…Amy this is…"

"Her girlfriend Erika, nice to meet you," Erika says smiling back at Spencer.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize…she didn't say anything…"

"No trouble, we had an argument, but I can't stay mad at this adorable face!" Erika says grabbing Spencer's face, looking toward the bartender who was serving others, hoping to lock eyes again.

"Thanks Erika," Spencer said as they walked out of the club. It was already 2, and there was obviously no chance of Spencer meeting anyone else, considering she had already fallen in love with…oh yea, she still didn't know her name. Well, at least she knew where she worked, right?

"So are we doing this or what?" Erika asked as they stood outside the club.

"Doing what?" Spencer asking all confused.

"Waiting for your dream girl? Duh…"

"Oh, hah, no, I mean…no no, that would be too creepy. Besides, I already made a fool of myself with, well everyone we met."

"True, but you didn't meet _her_," Erika said, pointing to the bartender walking across the parking lot.

_Oh my gosh. This could happen. There she is. I just need to go up to her and…_

"Spence? Helloooo" waving her hand in front of her mesmerized roommate.

"Oh, no...we don't even know if she's…gay"

"Who cares? What's the worst that could happen? Like you said, you've already made a fool of yourself," Erika said laughing and pushing Spencer into the direction of the girl, "just go! Look, I'll even stop her… HEY!"

The girl, startled, looked around to see Erika waving her down, with Spencer trying to bring her friends hand down. Without thinking, she made her way over to the two girls who were bickering with each other.

"Why! Why did you…" "It's for your own good! Just get out there and…"

"Yea?" the girl said standing in front of them, "did you need something?"

"Yes, this is my roommate Spencer, and you're the girl of her dreams!" As Spencer tried to push her roommate back before anything else would come out of her mouth.

"Hi Spencer," the girl said laughing…"Ashley."

Finding the courage to look up at her…_those eyes, that hair, shit talk to her! _"Hhhh, hi, hello," shaking Ashley's hand, suddenly it got hot for Spencer.

"Sorry about my roommate, she's drunk," "No I'm not!" Erika said yelling back as she went to get the car to give the girls some time to talk.

"It's fine." Ashley said smiling back at Spencer…_those blue eyes; that body God she's gorgeous! _

"So, I'm the girl of your dreams, huh?"

"Haha, oh, umm, well I," _God just spit it out Spencer! _"Yea," she said trying to sound jokingly, "I mean…hah"

Ashley starts laughing, grabbing Spencer's hand and starts writing something…

"Here's my number, if there's an application I need to fill out to make being the girl of your dreams official, give me a call." She said winking at Spencer.

_That. Really. Just. Happened. _

"Trust me, I will," Spencer said, _ugh, word vomit…filter Spencer, filter! _"Hah, I mean, yea…"

_Smooth Spencer…smooth, you always do…_

"Get in the car!" Erika yells out.

This night, was definitely something that got Spencer distracted with something else…or rather, _someone_ else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rendezvous

_**So I was feeling all creative today, and just finished up this chapter…thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to build up the anticipation, so that M rating will be used no worries ;) Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will probably be up tomorrow! :p**_

Spencer's POV

_Its 7 AM Monday morning on this beautiful day, if you're getting ready for work, we're here to make the process so much easier…KLMZ. You're morning station…_

Alarm goes off.

"FUCK!" Spencer yells as she jumps out of bed realizing she was late for her first day of work. Erika was already up, completing her daily routine and making coffee.

"Good morning sunshine!" she yells to Spencer's room as she hears her fumbling to get ready. Spencer was supposed to start her new job, as an assistant, and apparently the person she was assisting was a total bitch.

"Madison is going to kill me! And she doesn't even know me yet!" Spencer yelled back as she ran in an out of the bathroom.

"Hey, it happens; good thing you're not anything _important_ or anything, I mean I know you're trying to work your way up the food chain, but if she fires you, you can just move on to someone else! Besides, who the hell is Madison anyway? She's not _famous _famous."

"Yea, but she's my boss…or I'm her bitch…whatever you know what I mean!" Spencer runs out of her room, grabs the cup of coffee Erika poured her, and runs out the door. "I'll call you later! Bye!"

Spencer drives up to the set, where she was supposed to be 30 minutes earlier. Looking for someone she recognizes, she runs up to Madison's manager.

"Can I help you? Oh, Spencer right? Yea, you're late, Madison's inside" says Aiden, before Spencer could even get a 'hello' out.

As she walks up to the trailer he pointed out, she notices someone by the set.

Ashley's POV

"Davies!" Brian yells out from across the room.

Brian is the music manager, the guy who sets everything up with the musicians, and the guy who Ashley relies on to get her music out.

"Yea I'm going; I just need to finish tuning this guitar…" as she gets up holding two guitars she happens to lock eyes with a familiar face…_the girl from the bar! How could I forget those eyes…_

Neither one say hi though, the moment didn't register until after Ashley walks away.

Spencer's POV

_No way that was her…she couldn't have remembered me, it was too late, too dark…and Erika was doing most of the talking…no way it was…_

"Spencer? Did you get that?" Madison says as her makeup is being done.

"Oh, uh…soy latte, no whip. Right?"

"Yea, and make sure you're on time from now on..," she's too worried about how she looked rather than the fact that the assistant's punctuality.

_Ughhhh, coffee runs already…time to be her bitch. Don't bitch Spence, you wanted this; you just need to work your way up, then you'll be call the shots…what was it that she wanted again? Damn, can this day just be…_

"What will it be?" the barista asks.

"Oh uh…soy latte no whip"

"Size?"

"ummm grande." _I hope that's what she wants…_

"$4.35" as Spencer hands over the money, someone walks in…

"You can wait at the end; it'll be out in a bit."

"Thanks"

"Hey Ash; the usual?"

"Yea…add another shot though will you; it's going to be a long day…"

"Sure thing"

_It is her! Ok, play it cool. Ugh what are you saying Spence, she won't remember you! Ok, just calm down, grab the coffee and leave. Don't make a big deal about…._

"Here's your coffee"

"Oh, thanks" Spencer grabs the cup, and starts to head for the door when,

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Madison isn't going to like that one."

Spencer turns around to see Ashley holding up another cup… "You took mine"

_God I love that smile…_

"Oh, hah, right. Sorry about that"

o_O awkward smile…silence..

"So, you're Madison's new assistant?"

"Yea…more like her bitch, at least until I get promoted or something..."

"Haha, yea well good luck with her, just FYI, the job gets easier…ok not really, but you get used to it."

"Speaking from personal experience are we?"

"Sord of. So not trying to sound like a total creep, we've met before…"

_Yes! _

"oh yea, from the bar right?"

"Yea, the girl of your dreams remember" as she winks to the blonde

_God that smile…ok, she remembers you Spence…don't blow this! Wait…why are you talking to yourself?_

"Haha, yea I apologize for that…"

"Really? Damn…a girl could dream though…so I'm Ashley. Musician of this wonderful little production."

_Musician. Hot. Gay? Maybe. Who cares she is flirting…right?_

"Musician? Bartender? Anything else you do?" Spence says as she laughs…_ugh let's not get too creative here Spence…_

"Well I _do _other things, but unless this is the interview process for that application we talked about, I don't think I should talk about my other qualification." Ash says as she winks

"SPENCER!"

"Uh-oh, Spence, your master's calling…"

_Spence, I've never liked anyone calling me that, but Ashley could say it all day…_

"yea..I guess I'll see you around?" Spence eagerly asks

"Yea, I hope" Ashley smiles back

_This job just got 1000 times better. Ugh that smile…I could get used to being someone's bitch…if it means seeing her every day._

Who says it sucks to start off at the bottom? Especially if Ashley is the one on top ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bold Moves

_3 weeks in and I think I'm in love. This girl has a hold on me. Now I just need to find the courage to ask her out…_

"Hey Spence," Ashley says as Spencer walks into the coffee shop on set.

_Ugh…I love it when she calls me Spence…_

"Hey Ash!" _Damn Spencer, excited much? Let's not get carried away…_

"Daily duties for Madison?"

"No, she's running late, so I had some free time…"

"Oh, so looking for a quickie? Ashley says smiling down to her coffee

"Whaa?...oh, hah, yea something like that,"

"I'm good at those"

Spencer looks up to find Ashley winking back at her pointing to an empty chair…

_Yep. Love, that's all I can say. _

"Hey so, I've been waiting for a certain question from you Spencer Carlin, aaannndd since it doesn't look like it's coming anytime soon, do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Yes! I mean, uh, yea sure that sounds great" _seriously? Could I sound any more desperate? _

Ashley smiles back, clearly catching the excitement in Spencer's voice, "haha great, it's a date. Just get dropped off at work, and we can leave from here."

They get caught up in a staring contest, not paying attention to anything else going on in the area.

At that moment, Spencer's phone starts vibrating.

"Cue moment ruined, see you later Spence"

_Love. What else can I say?_

XOXO

Friday morning. This means two words for Spencer: Date Night. Her emotions cannot even begin to fathom the nervous feelings. She feels so nervous, she swears she's sick.

_It's a cold. I mean the cold sweats, I couldn't sleep last night. It's definitely a cold. I should call in…ahh but Ashley. She'll understand. She has to!_

"Spence! Are you ready? I have a job too ya know…" Erika yells from her side of the apartment. She knows what Spencer's thinking, and there's no way she's letting her get out of this.

….

"Ok dear, have a great day at work! And remember, no glove, no…oh well hah; you don't have to worry about that. Have fun!"

_Oh God, she did not just tell me that…_

"Bye Erika!" Spencer yells back, not even sure Erika waited for her to respond as she sees her speed off, not that it mattered, she didn't have a clever response.

Spencer's mind is racing throughout the whole day, trying to plan out a strategy for any scenario, not knowing exactly what to think… as she walks through the day dazed and confused, she completes her daily tasks until a familiar voice startles her.

"Hey sexy," Ashley says walking away from what Spencer notices a brand new Porsche.

"Wow!"

"Oh thanks, I mean I didn't put that much makeup on…but you're right, I still look good,"

"Oh…uh, yea you look great, and that car,"

"Hah, for a second I thought you were checking me out…yea I just got her a few months ago, I take care of my prized possessions," she whispers into Spencer's ear as Spencer feels an instant rush come over her.

"So," shaking off the feeling, and trying to hide the fact that she just got goose bumps all over her body, "did you just get here?"

"No, just had to put some stuff up for our super-hot date," she says winking back at the blonde.

Nervously clutching her purse, Spencer gets those goose bumps that she thought she lost seconds ago.

"Hah, right, so uh what are we doing? I didn't really know what to wear for tonight…"

"Don't you worry about that…oh and we'll stop at my house to change, you can wear some of my clothes…see you in an hour?"

"Yea, I'll see you around"

…One hour, or to what Spencer would describe, the longest hour of her life…she literally counted down each minute. Anyway, she was sitting in the passenger seat of Ashley's Porsche now, trying not to stare, but was eyeing Ashley from head to toe hoping her sunglasses weren't letting her notice. Before she knows it, they're driving up to Ashley's hous…err mansion?

"Ok, this…this is an amazing house!"

"Thanks, actually, thank my trust fund," as she leads the blonde into her house. Spencer is following close behind, but taking in everything she's seeing…_the guitars, the drum sets, Ashley's ass, the art work, paintings, Ashley's ass…"_

"So take your pick," Ashley says as she tosses cloths out of her closet

"Oh, uh right, thanks…"

Ashley comes out wearing nothing but boy shorts and a matching bra; and right away notices Spencer changing…

Both eyes meet, but just for a second, because they quickly look each other up and down, memorizing each inch of each other before meeting each other again in a staring contest; and at that point, even a pin drop would notice the loudness of itself dropping.

Neither one wants to blink first, thinking that if they did; they might realize that it was all a dream. This goes on for what seems like an eternity, and you would think that one would just jump the others bones.

"I think you would look great in this," Ashley picks up a blue dress and hands it over to the blonde still ogling the brunette, "it will bring out your eyes"

"Than…thanks…thank you"

_Are we just going to pretend that didn't happen? I mean even she would have to admit there was something. Maybe if I make the firs…_

"Ready Spence?"

"Yea, where are we going again?"

"Hah, I never said…but don't worry we're going to have a great time," as she smiles back to Spencer, she can't help but notice how amazing she looks in that blue dress, and Spencer can't help but notice how cute Ashley looks when she smiles and her nose crinkles up.

XOXO

The club music is blasting in her ears and she doesn't even care because there she is, with Ashley grinding on her. If it weren't for these people, which I might add are slowly disappearing every time she gets lost in Ashley's eyes, Spencer would jump her right here and right now.

Ashley knows what she's doing. She knows exactly what she's doing…at least, she thinks she knows what she's doing…but Spencer is making her feel things that she never felt with any other hookup. Looking into those blue eyes staring back at her, Ashley is beginning to think that there might be so much more to this girl than she could even possibly imagine.

Ashley takes Spencer's hand and leads her to the bar never taking their eyes off each other.

"Hey Ash," a red head whispers into her ear not realizing the tension building up between her and the blonde

"Oh, hey Amy, Spencer this is Amy. Amy, Spencer."

"Hi, nice to meet you" Spencer says as she holds her hand out, but the red head disregards anything the blonde is saying.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Can you see I'm with someone," Ashley says pulling Spencer closer. Spencer never taking her eyes off of Ashley.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought…"

"Yea, we came together"

The red head walks off as Ashley turns back to Spencer, only to meet Spencer's lips, and they're caught in a lip lock; neither one moving, but so much going on between their lips. Spencer doesn't really know what came over her, actually she does; the alcohol, the grinding, being held by Ashley. She can't really explain it, but somewhere in between she knew what she wanted. And Ashley quickly showed her the same.

Ashley's tongue slowly grazed Spencer's bottom lip waiting to be giving permission to explore the inside of the blonde's mouth. Ashley needed this. She needed Spencer, and with the quick response, she knew Spencer needed her. Their tongues played a little game of dominance before finding a synchronizing motion.

Spencer's hands found their way up the brunette's sides, and then slid up her arms, finally making their way around her neck pulling Ashley impossibly closer to her. Ashley's hands slid up and down Spencer's back, then cupping her face.

"Do you want to get out of here Spence?" Ashley asks as their hands seem to have intertwined at some point.

Spencer nods and the brunette leads her out.

Walking up to Ashley's car felt like the longest walk back, and once they reached the Porsche, Ashley pressed up against Spencer as they leaned against the car, and once again, their make-out session began.

Ashley moved her hands up and down Spencer's body as soft moans came out in between, and Spencer just kept pulling Ashley towards her.

Ashley pulled back, just for a second, and then found her way down to Spencer's neck, softly kissing it up and down, biting down every now and then as Spencer's moans got a little louder. She made her way to the blonde's collar bone, when Spencer finally managed to get some words out.

"We need to get out of here. Now." And Ashley smiles as she stares deeply into Spencer's eyes making her feel like she could see right through her, reading her every thought, knowing what Spencer wanted to do.

"My place?"

"Yes."

And with that, they were in the Porsche speeding down roads.

TBC…trust me, you want to stick around ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**So thanks again for the comments! This chapter…well I'll let you tell me how it goes. I wanted to get this out, and there'll be more posted up soon! Stay sexy ;)**_

Chapter 4: Fan-fucking-tastic

If they thought the walk from the bar to the car was long, you can't imagine the anticipation that was building up on the drive home, but Ashley made sure to keep Spencer lost in the ecstasy. One hand was on the wheel, the other…well, let's just say Ashley was glad she didn't get a standard car.

Ashley's hand started at Spencer's thigh, slowly moving up waiting to see her reaction. She made up under the dress to find an already wet Spencer, and a slow grin crept across her face. Spencer quickly responded by leaning in to kiss Ashley's neck, then going up to her earlobe, softly biting down every time Ashley rubbed over her underwear.

Ashley shivers, trying to keep focused on her impressive multitasking, but it was like Spencer knew all the places that automatically turned her on.

They finally make it to Ashley's, and before she can even put it in park, Spencer has managed to straddle her intensely kissing her up and down her neck, nipping at her earlobe while Ashley's hand makes it inside of Spencer, slowly rubbing her clit, making Spencer tremble at the touch.

Ashley moans, thinking she may have met her match, wondering how much experience Spencer actually has, but quickly loses all thought process when her eyes meet Spencer's and realizing how heavy their breathing has gotten.

"Bed. Room?"

Spencer nods as the car door opens, and without taking their hands off each other reach the door. As Ashley tries to get the door open, she pins Spencer between herself and the door, quickly taking over the situation because no one would be controlling Ashley Davies…or so she thought.

They stumble through the door, practically ripping off each other's clothes, and stop in the hall way when Ashley once again, pins Spencer to the wall. Ashley holds her up against the wall with one arm while her hand again finds Spencer's clit, making Spencer moan louder than before. Ashley grins and continues to kiss Spencer in all the right places while the blonde's hands intertwine in the curls pulling back to meet Ashley's lips; both now passionately kissing each other when one finger slips in.

"Ohhh…Ashhh" Spencer whispers as Ashley starts pumping her, quickly moving in the second finger, then slowing down the motions while her thumb rubs her clit as she gets wetter.

"Ashhh. Bed."

"Not yet"

"Pleaseeee"

Ashley smirks, now knowing that she is in full control and continuing to rub her clit let's Spencer know that foreplay isn't quite over.

Softly placing Spencer on the floor, Ashley keeps her hand slowly pumping the blonde, staring deeply into her big blue eyes.

"What do you want me to do Spence?" Ashley whispers into her ear as she's gently placing kisses up and down her neck

"Ash…oh fucckk Ash… please just…just" Spencer moans trying to get the two words she wants to say over and over again.

"Just say the words baby, tell me what you want" Ashley responds smiling up at the blonde as she makes her way down Spencer's body, placing kisses on every inch of it.

"Fuck me"

"My pleasure"

And with that Ashley made her way down to where Spencer needed her most. Licking, flicking, and swirling her clit, she took in everything that Spencer had to give her. At the same time she managed to slip in a third finger, which she could tell was much appreciated by the blonde given all the moaning and heavier breathing that was going on above her. Pumping her faster, Spencer's hips found a rhythm with Ashley's fingers, pulling the brunette's face deeper and deeper into her.

Ashley knew. Ashley could feel Spencer's walls tightening up around her fingers, but she didn't want her to get there so quickly. She wanted Spencer to beg; she needed to hear her beg for Ashley more, and with that she slowed down her movements.

"Oh fucckkk Ash please…faster Ash…fuckkk..I'm I'm almost…just make me…"

"Make you what Spence?"

"Ashhleeyy…oh Ashleyyyyy…"

"Yes Spencer?"

"Make me come…"

That's all she needed to hear. She dug herself back into the blonde. Pumping her faster and faster, feeling Spencer's walls tightening up faster, feeling her quiver, knowing that in any given moment she would be taking in all of Spencer, quite literally, and just the thought alone made her give Spencer all she had. At that moment, she curls her fingers as Spencer's back arches up and she quickly reaches the point of explosion, giving herself all to Ashley.

"Ohhh Ash, oh Ashhhhh," Spencer keeps repeating over and over

As the brunette lets Spencer ride out her orgasm, she makes her way back up to her lips to let her taste herself.

"Ohh Ash, that was.."

"Great? Amazing? Mind-blowing? Fan-fucking-tastic?...I know" Ashley says, smiling back and winking as she leads Spencer to her room


End file.
